The Chaos in Our Stars
by cortney.monster
Summary: Loki has come to Midgard to make his presence known to the humans he'd soon rule over. While in Germany, he meets V, a woman who creates chaos for her own reasons. She is unlike any other and Loki would do anything to claim her, even in the midst of their mayhem. Who could this woman be and can she thaw Loki's icy heart? M for later and language. Set in Avengers. Some AU & OOC.
1. I

**Thank you all so much for reading my newest story! I was really excited to begin writing this because I love the Thor series and of course because I adore Loki! Feel free to leave me some feedback, I want to know what you all think! Hopefully I will have the newest chapter up soon!**

**By the way, I own nothing but my own characters. Everything else belongs to Marvel!**

* * *

The museum in Stuttgart, Germany was freezing, even when teeming with the elite ladies and gentlemen of the country, all coming together for the exclusive gala. Someone would think with all of these people - constantly running their mouths about all of their own accomplishments and inflating their own egos - the hot air spewing from their mouths would have increased the temperature of the room by at least a few degrees. V moved throughout the crowd, attempting to keep a leisured pace even with the large amount of adrenaline that was coursing through her veins, on top of the shivers that ran down her spine from the cold air. Why couldn't this job have been somewhere warmer? Like South Africa or Brazil?

Picking up a glass of champagne from a passing waiter, she sipped on the crisp, lightly flavored drink. Maybe after a few more drinks the cold wouldn't be so unbearable. She mainly kept to herself as she made a few laps around the room, allowing the small four person orchestra to keep her in time. The lighting of the room was brighter than expected, with the large chandelier that hung from the ceiling, as well as the many standing light fixtures that were placed at equal intervals in the front and back of the room. The nude-colored, marble floors sounded with each step she took, no matter how hard she tried to keep it from doing so, and in the center of the room was a large marble piece of two bulls connected to a solid piece of marble in the middle, reminding her of a sacrificial table.

_Keep quiet, go unnoticed, and get out before anyone knows what is happening_ she chanted to herself. That was the plan. That was **always** the plan.

She switched out her empty flute glass for a full one when a female waitress passing her in the crowd, taking in a deep breath and letting out a sigh before draining the glass with one swallow. The jobs never seemed to get easier over time, always weighing heavy on her nerves which were already strung as thin as a tight rope, but she continued to do them. She had to. Closing her eyes for one, brief moment was all V needed to regain her resolve in what she was doing, to steel her nerves, preparing herself for what she was about to accomplish. And she would do it right under their noses.

While the security guards were distracted by one of the wealthy men becoming belligerently drunk amongst the mass of people, V seized the opportunity to make her way passed where they were posted and up the marble staircase and onward into one of the many hallways that were off limits, even to the silver-spoon privileged that filled the party. Once she was sure she was completely alone in the hallway, she pressed her fingertip to the large stone that adorned her throat, "Melissa, Adam. Can you hear me?"

**"Loud and clear, honey bunny,"** Melissa's voice rang into her ear from the piece that looked like an ornate, silver ear cuff clutching onto her right ear. V attempted to adjust the black gown she had worn tonight, but Melissa had synched the corset back so tight she could barely move it an inch. The dress, although incredibly beautiful, was extremely painful to breathe in.

**"Crystal clear over here,"** Adam responded moments later, allowing V a small sliver of relief to run through her, knowing that she had both of them with her.

"We've got about five minutes until the speech starts. Use that as a distraction, grab what we came for, and then we get the hell out of here and back home. Got it?" She whispered to seemingly no one. Hopefully she would not be stumbled upon in a restricted area, let alone caught whispering to herself. They'd probably think she was insane as well as a trespasser.

**"You got it. At least you get to wear a pretty gown and you're not freezing your ass off,"** Melissa chuckled, which brought a smirk to V's lips. Inhaling a short breath and preparing to head back to the party, she turned and found herself pressed up against the body of another person. She released a gasp from her throat, bracing her hands on the person's chest and looking up to meet their face.

He was mesmerizing.

The first things she noticed were his hypnotic green eyes that held such intensity within them. They stood out against his strong brows and sculpted cheekbones, his skin flawless as the marble stone beneath their feet. His hair was the color of ink, slicked back and the ends touched the shoulders of his dark suit. Underneath the dark jacket of his suit, he wore a white shirt with a black tie, a black vest, and an emerald green and gold embroidered scarf that was now pressed in between his chest and her hands. He had to be taller than six feet tall because V had to crane her neck to get a view of his face, even in her four inch heels.

Remembering herself, she shook her head and took a step back from the stranger before her. "I'm sorry. I did not expect to see anyone in the hallways, let alone run into anyone," she said, looking over the man once more, admiring his stature. The ends of his jacket stopped around his knees, accentuating his height and impeccably straight posture. An elaborately designed walking staff was gripped in the long fingers of his right hand, the blue jewel and overlapping gold plating gleamed, even in the dimmer lighting of the hallways.

When the man said nothing to her, V pulled her bottom lip between her teeth for an awkward nibble, beginning to worry if she had somehow ruined the plan. Had this man heard her talking to "herself"? As she continued to feel the man's eye wandering over her body, V looked up at him with a small smile, "I should probably return to the party. Maybe you should too. We don't want to miss all of the…stimulation going on down there." She gave him a small laugh at her own joke before picking up the skirts of her gown and heading back in the direction of the stairs. As soon as V was sure she had put enough distance between herself and the man, she paused to lean her back against the cool surface of a column that overlooked the party in the level below.

Noting the guards having returned to their posts, she cursed to herself. She'd taken too long. She shouldn't have become so swept up in the green-eyed man. Now she would need an extraordinary story as to why she had been in the restricted areas. She rested her head back against the column, trying to take a moment to come up with an extra convincing story that would get her passed the guards once more. She could say she was looking for the ladies' room, but they wouldn't believe that, since there was a designated one on the first floor. She could pretend she was drunk and she just drunkenly found her way up almost two flights of stairs without making any noise, but that would go over as well as the first story would. Maybe she could bribe them? She had about 438 Euros on her right now, stashed away in her bra for emergencies only and not getting caught was definitely considered an emergency.

As she continued to think and rethink her plan for reentering the party below her, she caught movement in the corner of her eye, turning her head to see the stranger from before heading towards the grand staircase that led down into the party. Was he crazy? The security guards would definitely give him hell for being in the restricted sections and they might even do a security sweep which would cause them to find her as well. She watched as the man continued to stride towards the staircase, his back straight and his strides were confident. His entire demeanor was drenched in confidence. This man was the kind of man who knew what he wanted, went for it with everything he had, and most likely ended up getting what he wanted.

V watched as the two burly guards stepped away from the entrance of the staircase and headed towards the man. "Shit," she muttered to herself, before running her hands through her hair and mussing it up. She pulled a bit of her lacey bra from underneath her dress and followed right behind the man, who had already been stopped by the guards. She barely paid attention to the two burly men who had been guarding the staircase, sidling up to the stranger and curling her arm into his and pressing her chest into his body. "I cannot believe you just left me all by my lonesome. I know you wanted to return to the party separately, but I had hoped you would at least walk with me to the staircase," she purred with a sad, wilting voice she had pulled out of her ass. Who knew she could play the clingy, desperate type so well? As the man looked down at her, she saw his eyes widening at her lies, but she merely smiled up at him. She silently begged him with her eyes not to blow her lies and if he didn't get the memo, he didn't say anything otherwise.

Turning her head away from the man, she finally pretended to recognize the guards and gave them a demure smile, "I'm so sorry gentlemen. Please forgive us for being in the restricted area, but it couldn't be help, we were so hoping that we could have a moment alone so he could… take care of me." She switched into German with ease, speaking fluently to help them with making their case, since people generally tended to be more lenient with citizens from their own country. "But if you could be discreet, we would greatly appreciate it. My love is not as much of a… voyeur as I am," V blushed slightly, looking away from the straight on stares the guards were giving her. When they finally understood her fabricated point, one coughed while the other looked away in an attempt to hide his own reddening face, trying to ignore the rising awkwardness of her bold confession.

"Just get back to the party, you two," one of the guards said gruffly before he stepped back to let them pass. V looked up at her stranger with another faked smile, tugging him passed the guards and heading towards the staircase once more. As soon as they were out of the sight of the guards, V pulled away from the man and gave him a genuine smile, "That was a close one, wasn't it?" She moved down the staircase at a quicker pace than him, wanting to get back to her original purpose, "Next time, we should be more careful when we sneak into restricted sections, shouldn't we? Enjoy the rest of the party, _lover_." She laughed at her own joke, descending down the rest of the staircase before disappearing into the crowd of the party.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading, my dearests! Just so you know, 438 Euros is about 600 American dollars, that way, you don't have use an online converter (if you haven't already). Leaving feedback will help me post more chapters!**


	2. II

**I am so very sorry for it to have taken so long to update this story. I've just settled into a new, better paying job, so I've been attempting to learn all of the ropes. Luckily, it will slow down for me soon and I'll be able to write all of the time, considering I'll be sitting at a desk.  
On another note, about the story, I have decided to delay the capture of Loki as it happens in Germany, but have no fear, I will not completely ruin the story and it will resume its course... when I say it does, hehehe. Be aware, from now and into future chapters, things will get a bit... fluffy and have some adult situations. Just wanted to warn you in advance. I will also attempt to get both point of views in the chapter, that way it will make things easier for me and so you don't have to read two chapters to get two point of views about one situation - you know what I'm saying?**

**Alright! So, here we go! Onward with the story! Remember, I do not own anything except my characters (although I really wish otherwise).**

* * *

He appeared out of what seemed like thin air into the museum that held his goal for the evening. A piece of the puzzle that would help set his plan in motion. It was time to cause a little chaos and strike a cosmos worth of fear into these pathetic, little mortals' hearts. Loki clenched the Chitauri scepter in his grip, prepared to fulfill his rightly deserved destiny as ruler, even if he would rule over only the weak humans that covered the planet. In the beginning, at least. He only needed a few more items and it would all become his for the taking.

Loki turned to make his way towards the party that was in full swing on the floor beneath him when his body collided with another, softer body. He froze in his place and blinked a few times, in shock as to what or who could have possibly stopped his descent into the party below, until he felt a small amount of warmth against the front of his chest. His icy Jotun body did not generally receive warmth, of any kind, from anyone or anything. His mind then began to slightly panic at the notion that he had not sensed anyone around him; it was nearly impossible to sneak up on him. He was extremely talented when it came to remaining unseen from those around him. As he gathered his thoughts and his senses, he finally looked downward upon the obstruction that stood in his way, feeling the small amount of warmth begin to fade away from his chest.

She was spellbinding.

Loki lived amongst gods and goddesses, immortal warriors, and the never aging ladies of court for his entire life and the woman who stood before him surpassed them all. Her hair was a pale shade of blonde, a color he had come to abhor while living in Asgard, but if he looked closely, he noticed that other colors wove themselves into her mass of curls that swept down her back. The strands of honey, wheat, and faint shades of silvery white made him almost yearn for Asgard, the colors bringing him fond memories of his upbringing before he found out the dark secret that Odin had kept from him about his birth. Her skin was the color of porcelain, causing him to reminisce on the time he had once shattered a vase during one of his childhood antics, flushed with pink on her cheeks from the cold. Although he found her stunning, it was her eyes that had him truly captivated. They were the deepest shade of blue he had ever seen, flecked with green and surrounded by thick, dark lashes that were lined with kohl on her upper and lower lids.

He finally returned to reality when he realized she had been speaking to him, although her words were lost on him. His eyes began to wander down her body and he found himself pleasantly surprised with the results. She was fuller in figure, with breasts that would fill his hands perfectly, a sensible sized waist, and a rear end he could only hope was as impeccable as the rest of her as it was hidden in the fabric of her gown. Her gown looked as if it was created from the night sky itself, with every shifting movement she made, it seemed to faintly twinkle. The gown presented her breasts proudly – and for the love of the Nine Realms, he hoped they were for him – before cinching her waist, and once the fabric reached her waistline, it fanned out in layers of fabric.

He watched her nibble on her supple bottom lip, painted in the fairest shade of a summer fruit and he thought himself dying of starvation if he were never able to taste them. As he gathered his thoughts and words he wanted to tell her, his mouth opening slightly to introduce himself when he watched her figure brush against his before heading down the hall. Slightly deflated, Loki gave a frustrated growl, first for having let her get away and second for letting his mind wander from his goal.

_Back to work,_ he thought to himself, focusing on the museum around him and the sounds of the party that continued below. He righted himself, inhaling a short breath and tugging at his jacket slightly, then turned and made his way down the hallway to the party below. Why was he fawning over some woman anyways? A **Midgardian** woman no less. He had much more glorious plans ahead of him and he would soon rule this planet. He had no time to worry about impressing a woman.

Heading to a nearby marble railing, Loki looked upon the party beneath him, as his prize stood there speaking to the party-goers. The man smiled and raised his glass, a smile on his face and a twinkle in his eyes. _Not for long,_ Loki mocked as he headed towards the staircase that would lead him below. Two larger gentleman in matching dark suits were standing at opposite sides of the top of the stairs and kept an almost vigil stance, attempting to reign in the boredom that was clearly visible on their faces. Loki continued to stride forward, planning on walking straight down the stairs and taking down anyone who got in his way. He watched as the guards came to their senses, blinking repeatedly to call themselves back from their own mind, and start towards him in a diagonal fashion so they would end up right next to one another so they would block his pathway downstairs. He stopped himself a few strides away from the men, out of their reach but they were within distance of the scepter's possible collision with their skulls.

The guards put their hands up, speaking in a language Loki was not familiar with, although he concluded they were most likely telling him to stop. _Order me around, will you?_ Loki thought, his grip tightening on the staff on his hand, ready to pummel the oafs that stood before him. He began to raise his arm and the staff when he felt a body press against his once more, arms encircling his, and causing him to pause briefly. He looked down to see the young woman from before, the little starburst who had dared to touch him – not once, but **twice** – without his permission. She looked slightly disheveled; her hair had been mussed up, her lace covered bra was poking out of the neckline of her gown, and her eyes were slightly hooded as she gave him a sultry look. His eyes widened for a moment when he took in her appearance as she clung to him, speaking to him and he once again was too stunned to comprehend her words, looking up with him with a pout on her lips. If her appearance had not already shot a surge of heat right to his groin, her pout certainly did, causing something primal and powerful rising inside of him. She gave him a small smile before she turned her attention to the oafs, switching into the same unfamiliar dialect as the louts that stood before them.

Loki kept his main focus on her when she placed the side of her head and face against his arm, her arms still wrapped around the same arm, as she spoke to the gentleman. He kept his peripheral vision on the guards, but his eyes shot up to them when she tucked her face into his arm, a blush spreading across her cheeks and reddening her ears. He watched as the guards' faces became extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable, one man faking a cough and the other turning to hide his own blushing face. A brief moment of silence filled the hallway until one of the guards spoke again, both of them stepping a few steps back, and removing themselves from their path. Whatever she told the guards was apparently enough to allow them to pass without any more interference and for that, Loki was rather grateful. He felt the woman beside him tug at his arm, continuing her hold on his arm as they walked past the guards, heading down the staircase.

The staircase was curved and made of the same white stonework as the railing from before, leading them quickly out of the view of the imbeciles. Just like before, Loki felt her arms and her warmth leave when she pulled away from him and moved down the stairs at a faster pace than him. She looked back at him another stunning smile, "That was a close one, wasn't it?" She hesitated only for a moment before continuing to walk down the stairs, "Next time, we should be more careful when we sneak into restricted sections, shouldn't we? Enjoy the rest of the party, _lover_." He heard the tinkle of her laugh as she continued down the stairs, mixing into the crowd of the party, and out of his sight just like before.

Loki had to take a moment of the staircase, baffled at the fact that this woman had eluded him twice now, and he had said nothing nor done anything. He had not spoken a word to the woman, so he could not comprehend why he craved her so. He wanted her wrapped in his arms, pinned underneath him, crying out his name as he filled her to the hilt. This woman brought out primal instincts he was sure only his idiot of a brother could have had. The Chitauri scepter flared a small light in his hand, reminding him of his purpose and the reason he was here at all. _Time to cause a little trouble, shall we?_ Loki smirked to himself as he moved.

He continued on down the staircase, stepping onto the small landing that featured an opulent stained glass window behind him, but he paid no attention to it as he leisurely walked down the last set of stairs that would lead him right behind the man who would unlock one of the pieces to his puzzle. He spied the lone guard that stood in the background near the man, but with a flip of the scepter, he swung it and felt it colliding with the man's face, sending the man sprawling to the marble floor. As the crowd's attention came to focus on him with astonished gasps, Loki wasted no time in grasping his person of interest by the back of his neck, forcing both of them through the crowd. With a quick flip, he had the man pinned on his back on the large piece of artwork that claimed the middle of the room, holding him in place easily with the scepter.

The onlookers of the room stepped back in dismay as the man hit the table, watching in terror as Loki removed the small machine from his coat pocket, giving it a small shake and releasing the prongs along with a pale blue light. Loki waited for the indicator that Agent Barton had completed attaching the other end of the machine in place, causing the middle piece to release its own set of thin, rotating prongs and shine a brighter blue. Wasting no more time, Loki brought the machine down onto the man's eye, his thrashing and blood curdling screams not deterring him in any way.

As the crowd realized what was going on, people began to back away and running in all different directions, screaming as they headed to the nearest exit they could find. They pushed, shoved, and trampled over one another, all of them trying to avoid the same fate of Dr. Heinrich Schafer. Loki watched the mortals as they were scattering about, his eyes drifting across the room with the vigilance of a hawk and a smile slowly began to form on his lips. The iridium was his. Most of the crowd was still rushing towards the exits as Loki stepped away from his victim, who remained still on the stone table, but when he moved to follow them out of the front door, he was immobilized, locking stares with the one person who wasn't fleeing from the room. **Her**.

She was standing across the room from him, her hand braced against one of the columns that decorated the museum, simply staring at him with curious eyes. Loki could see the small flicker of fear in her eyes, but it quickly disappeared, making him reconsider labeling her as a fragile doll. This woman was not – in any possible way – fragile. He slowly walked towards her, taking care to make tentative steps, not wanting to scare her and allow her to escape him once more. The space in between them was slowly but surely closing as Loki continued on, stopping when she was within reach of him. He watched her remove her hand from the column, straightening her back as if she were preparing for a fight, and her eyes gazing up at him. In one, smooth motion, Loki took the woman's hand, bringing it to his lips and gently pressing a kiss to her soft skin. He held her gaze the entire time, watching her eyes widen a fraction and a blush rise to her cheeks, whetting Loki's appetite for this woman once more.

"It has been quite the pleasurable experience, running into a lady such as you, this evening. I am Loki of Asgard," he said with a soothing tone, stroking his thumb in languid circles on the back of her hand before releasing it back to her side. He watched as her eyes began running over him with a nervous stare and after probably witnessing what he had just done in the middle of the room, he understood her fear, but he also commended her bravery for not attempting to run from him. He would only track her down and catch her.

She dragged her tongue across her lips and Loki had to silence a small growl that was forming in his throat. Loki's world seemed to be moving in slow motion as her lips parted, silently praying that she would tell him her name. Instead, Loki heard another woman's voice coming from somewhere, **"V, where the fuck are you? We've got to go; some serious shit is hitting the fan!"**

She kept her eyes on him before pressing the stone that adorned the ornate necklace that graced her neck, taking in a short breath, and then she spoke to the unidentified voice. "I'm coming."

Loki's eyes followed her every movement with a hunter's gaze as she took small steps back, distancing herself from him. He wanted to close that space as quickly as she had created it. Pinning her up against that column seemed like a plausible option as Loki's mind began to race. Noting that she was about to walk through the front doors, he grabbed onto her arm gently, "Use one of the other exits, my lady. It will quite chaotic out front and I would hate for any harm to come to you."

She looked from the front doors to the back of the room, weighing her options in her head, as far as he could conclude. She gave him one final look as she stepped out his reach, moving slowly towards the back doors. "Thank you," she said softly, giving him a small smile as she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Would you do me the honor in giving me your name and allowing me to see you again?" Loki questioned to her, glancing to the front door and he knew he had to get going. She smiled bigger, biting on her bottom lip once more before she said, "Everyone calls me V. If you can find me, you can see me again."

"I accept that challenge," Loki smiled, watching as she moved swiftly through another exit and out of sight. Once she was gone, he shifted from the Midgardian suit he was dressed in, changing into his battle clothing. The green and black leather fitted his body perfectly, his tension easing as he felt the familiarity of the clothing and the helmet that appeared on his person. It was time to do what he initially came to do: time to make his presence known to the humans he would soon be ruling over.

* * *

**And that was the chapter, ladies and gents! Hopefully you enjoyed it. Make sure to comment, follow, favorite and all of that good stuff. It will give me the drive to post faster. Until then everyone,**

**xoxo - **


	3. III

**Hello again, ladies and gents! Thank you so much for sticking with me even though I haven't been giving you the updates when I have wanted to. It's hard to spend all day looking at a computer screen and want to do it once work is over. I've also been having issues with my eyes, so hopefully I'll be able to get them checked out soon enough!**

**Time to show some love for my awesome reviewers:  
LokixSigyn - Thank you very much! I definitely hope you will like what I plan to write.  
angelvoice15 - I'm super excited that you're enjoying my story. I will try hard to make sure to post as fast as possible!**

**Now it's time to continue on with our story! Please remember that I own only my original characters. **  
**Everything else belongs to Marvel, although I wish it were a different story.**  
**Please enjoy!**

* * *

V reentered the party fidgeting with her gown and hair, attempting to reverse the damage she had done while upstairs. She had to admit, her disheveled appearance was somewhat worth it when she thought back to how she had been clinging to such a handsome man like her now ex-partner in crime. At first, she deemed him very unlikely to have any real mass on his body; he was slim and taller than most and, in most cases, those kinds of guys possessed little to no muscle mass. She had been **very** wrong. From the moment she wrapped herself around his arm in an attempt to seem like a love struck bimbo, she knew that man was much more powerful than his outward appearance gave away. She felt the tightly coiled muscles beneath the fabric of his tux, tensed and ready to attack, sending shivers down her spine and a tingling burn through her lower regions.

Her eyes snapped open instantly, not even realizing she had closed them when she drifted off into her own little dreamland, her thoughts of him replaying over and over in her mind. She looked around the party that was still going in full swing, but the volume of the room lower as a man stepped onto a small step in front of a microphone, and he began his speech. His name was Dr. Heinrich Schafer, but what he said afterwards was lost on V, her eyes scanning the surrounding area of the museum once more. _Two guards upstairs at the staircase, one more behind Schafer, and more guards stationed at the door. Assuming each entryway has about two guards, but with more focus on the guest-filled area, total guard count is at about twenty in total. Now, the alarm system…_ V calculated, attempting to be able to give a decent evaluation of the museum back to Melissa and Adam. Her thoughts were cut short when screams began to erupt from the crowd around her.

Within moments, the screaming became louder and the crowd began making for the front entrance, pushing and shoving ensued as people attempted to save their own skins. She looked through the crowd, trying to see beyond their heads, wanting to know what sort of danger would have these people all running for the doors like track stars. After her efforts failed, she realized this turmoil was the perfect cover to finish the job, her fingers drifting upwards and pressing down on the stone at her throat.

"Guys, we need to move now, something's going on and everyone is distracted. So, while you're at it, grab a few more if you can," she spoke to her comrades, not worrying about being quiet about it. These people were out to save their own skins; they weren't concerned with what she was up to.

**"****Are you sure? Back up will probably be called soon,"** she heard Melissa's nervous voice through her earpiece, unsure if they should risk any more than they already were.

"Back up won't be here until the guards figure out what the hell is going on. Just grab the ones we want and get out. We need this payday," V snapped into her pendant, knowing she was being a bit harsh, but she also knew that they could not afford to lose out on this opportunity.

She heard their words of agreement and sighed softly as her mind began going over the plan once more in her mind, reaffirming her belief in what they were doing was the only way. Noticing that most of the people had disappeared from the room, she looked around at the few stragglers, then to the deathly still body that was sprawled over the marble centerpiece of the room. V found her hand touching the column behind her, needing it to keep her upright, and her eyes finally drifted to the only other person in the room who was still breathing.

Him. It was him who had caused all of this mayhem. She wanted to fear him – this man had just killed someone in front of a crowd of people – but as their eyes found each other's once more, her fear simply vanished. He moved towards her with the grace of a wild cat, moving towards her at such a careful place, and she knew he was trying not to scare her. Scared? Ha! She'd show him. Stepping away from the support of the column, she straightened her back and lifted her head, showing him he did not frighten her.

V watched as he stopped within arms distance from her, close enough to grab her, and she didn't know if she was more frightened or excited at the possibility that he might touch her. He reached for her hand and slowly brought it to his lips, although they were cool against her skin, the contact sent a rush of blood to her cheeks and her groin.

"It has been quite the pleasurable experience, running into a lady such as you, this evening. I am Loki of Asgard," he spoke and V felt her mind go blank. If his touch hadn't already done enough, his silky and deep voice definitely did the trick, riling her body up even more than she had expected. His voice rolled over her body, caressing her spine, brushing against her stomach, before dipping even lower.

She licked her lips, trying to call for any kind of moisture to ease her desert of a mouth and throat, but it was another failed attempt when she noticed that his eyes were following her tongue. V figured out that he probably wanted to know her name and opened her mouth to speak, but Melissa's screeching voice rang into her ear before she could, **"V, where the fuck are you? We've got to go! Some serious shit is hitting the fan!"**

_No, not now,_ V groaned in her mind, _I was just about to tell him my name_. She sighed, keeping her eyes on his incredible pair of emerald colored ones before her fingers pressed down on the jeweled center of her necklace, "I'm coming." Slowly backing away from him was harder than she had expected it to be, she wanted him to envelop his arm around her, and keep her there forever. Turning towards the front exit, she felt his hand grab onto her arm, right below her elbow, and he directed her to one of the other exits.

She heard him ask for her name and if he could see her again as she headed for her back exit. Turning and smiling at him, she told him her nickname, and challenged him. If he could find her, he could see her again. She thought she heard him say something, but she was too busy heading for her exit, escaping the building before law enforcement showed up.

"Sorry guys, change of plans again. Grab me at the east wing exit," she said, her legs moving swiftly underneath her, carrying her towards her destination.

**"****You got it. Swinging back around now and I'll be there in a moment. Door is open,"** Adam spoke and she knew he would be there when he said he'd be. Seeing the exit, she threw open the door in time to see the van, falsely painted like a news van, barreling down the road. Taking off her heels and holding them in her hand, she picked up the ends of her gown before breaking into a run.

As the van came closer and closer, she found the opening of the door, and jumped once she was sure she was close enough. Tucking into herself, she felt herself colliding with the van floor and rolling until she hit the other side of the van, stopping her completely. The door to the van closed with a deep whoosh and a securing click, but still did not stop. Sitting up with her hands braced behind her, she looked at Melissa, who was smiling from ear to ear.

"How many did we get?" V asked, tossing the heels into the empty front passenger's seat of the van, and grabbing the bag full of her spare clothing. She heard Melissa move behind her as she sat up on her knees and she felt Melissa's quick fingers unlacing the strangling corset of her gown. "Plenty. And the best part is that they'll never know until we're long gone," Melissa said and V could hear the smile in her voice.

V felt her corset release her and she released a deep breath, inhaling copious amounts of air into her freed lungs, before proceeding to change. Removing the dress and placing it up front with the heels, she proceeded to remove her jewelry and returning them into their boxes for Adam to collect later. She pulled on her favorite pair of jeans, wiggling into them as she laid on the floor of the van, and then pulling on a delicate cowl-neck sweater and a pair of comfy boots. She tossed her hair into a messy ponytail and pulled on her thick coat, finally feeling the heat from the van and her jacket sinking into her skin.

Moving towards the covered pieces in the back of the van, she smiled and pulled away their white canvas covering. **Jackpot**. Six framed canvases of different shapes and sizes were revealed to her, noting their quality and their artist in her head, causing her smile to widen into a grin. Melissa had been correct, this amount was plenty. They wouldn't have to do another job for a while. At the realization of her words, V felt the weight that she had been carrying around lift from her shoulders, her mind easing and she had to wipe at the tears that were forming in her eyes.

V turned back to Melissa, her straight and short black hair blending in with the darkness around her, but V didn't need light to know what she looked like. Melissa's skin was lightly tanned and the color of her skin brought out her hazel colored eyes, complimented her pert nose, and accented the bubblegum color of her lips. She was taller than V, standing at 5'8", but with her slim figure, she could practically fit into any small space. She was V's go to woman when it came to stealing things quietly.

Adam, as he continued to drive the van towards their airport, she caught sight of his reddish blonde hair color, knowing his eyes were a pale blue, and he had freckles splattered across his nose and cheeks. He was only a little taller than Melissa at 5'10, but he was one of the guys who were all height and no mass. He was her technology guy. He could hack into any system, divert any kind of feed, and build any kind of gadget. His toys were how Melissa and V could do what they needed to do so easily.

"Hey, V, do you know what happened in there? All of a sudden, people were exploding from the door like the place was on fire or something," Adam said, glancing at her from the rear-view mirror, turning onto the road that took them straight to the airport.

V stared at the rear-view mirror for a moment, her thoughts returning to him. Loki. The man who killed a man in a room full of people, sent a crowd sprinting out the door to escape him, and yet told her to use another door because he didn't want her hurt. He was an enigma. One she would not mind solving.

"V?" She heard Melissa call to her and she jerked her head in the woman's direction. "I'm sorry, but no. I don't know," V told them, focusing back on the stolen artwork before her. "Come on, Melissa. Help me get these ready for the flight," she told her friend. As they removed the frames carefully, they placed them in a small carrier before rolling the artwork and hiding them in hollowed out, obscenely over-sized beer steins. All of them had different scenes crafted into them so they wouldn't rouse suspicion for having multiples of the same steins.

Securing them into their carriers, they gathered all of their possessions and readied themselves to leave the van stranded and take everything with them. "Man, I am exhausted," Adam said with a sigh and he lugged the two carriers towards the check-in.

"Yeah? Try walking and then running in four inch heels," V stuck out her tongue at her friend, tossing her bag over her shoulder as they headed towards their gate where their escape plane awaited.

At the gate, they all handed their tickets to the attendant, passing through the walkway that would lead them right into the plane. They found their seats easily and stored their bags above them, sitting and trying to find comfort in the plane's seats. Melissa opened her purse and handed each of them a neck supporter and an eye mask that would block out the light.

"Thanks Melissa. Don't know what I would do without that bottomless pit of a bag of yours," V said with a smirk as she placed her eye mask over her closed lids. The adrenaline from the job was leaving her body quickly, leaving her ready to pass out from the lack of energy. Soon, they would be home. V couldn't wait to crawl back into her bed again.

* * *

Loki had been prepared for the fight he knew was about to come from his appearance in Germany. SHIELD's very own lackeys, Iron Man and Captain America, came swooping in within minutes of his exit from the museum. They spouted words about justice and how he was wrong, but he merely ignored their mindless drivel he would silence once he was ruler of this planet.

He'd allowed them to take him into their plane, pretending to be weak and powerless, but that plan was thwarted by his odious brother Thor snatching him from the plane. Loki had to admit, the words that spewed from Thor's mouth, although they were very pretty and tried to make him see the light, he knew they were all lies. He could never trust Thor. He would never trust any of them, with the minor exception to Frigga, his beloved mother.

As Thor prepared to continue his lecture, Loki witnessed Iron Man slamming into his brother and dragging him away to collide against the earth beneath them. Loki remained in his place on the small ledge above the scene, listening to Iron Man warn Thor not to touch his things. Thing? He almost felt insulted. He was a god and he certainly did not belong to the scrap metal covered man with the pretentious attitude.

He watched in amusement as the two began to battle it out, throwing each other around against trees like rag dolls. He heard himself chuckle a few times at the entertainment before him, before he saw the Captain stopping the fight between the imbeciles. _And it was just becoming truly enjoyable_, Loki thought before he disappeared from his place on the ledge, appearing back in his hideout with the minions he compelled with the scepter, which had also found its way back to his hand.

Even though he would love to join his brother on his little play date with SHIELD's new group of misfits, he had better things to do with his precious time.

For example, tracking down his voluptuous little V. Loki felt the muscles of his cheeks pulling as a smirk played on his lips. He was going to enjoy finding his little runaway and he would make sure she would enjoy what was going to happen when he found her.

* * *

**Alright, my duckies, how did we enjoy the new chapter? Reviews, follows, favorites, even messages are appreciated! Any criticism is good criticism and will help me develop as a writer. Keep a look out for my next chapter and my new story in The Walking Dead category, coming soon.**

**Until then, xoxo**


	4. IV

**Hello hello again, my dears!  
I do apologize for the delay in adding this chapter, but unfortunately, I was distracted by the most adorable baby in the world: my niece! Her and her mother were staying with us and she just had me completely captivated.**

**In other news, yes, I changed the title. Only slightly, but I just didn't favor the first title. The new title just sounds better, in my opinion.**

**A big shout out to my reviewers:  
tuckerjnp1: Thank you so much. I will definitely try my best to keep things interesting!  
angelvoice15: I hope my chapter lives up to the excitement of your review. I couldn't wait to see what I would write, haha!**

**Be prepared, there is an adult moment in this chapter! So, if you don't like that, I would just go ahead and skip the end of this chapter.  
Anyways, on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Releasing her nails from the arm rests of her seat, V allowed her head to fall back against the head rest, trying to calm her breathing. Landing was always the roughest for V, even after all this time; she just could not get over her panic that surfaced with each plane ride. As they began to depart from the plane, she was as happy as she possibly could have been, and she was ready to get their packages so they could all go home.

Adam had his arm tossed over Melissa's shoulder, her head tucking into the crook of his arm, ready to fall back asleep at any moment. They collected their bags from the conveyer belt and headed for the door, thankful to see that their car was waiting for them, their driver holding a small sign with a fake alias name on the front. They approached the man and were quickly ushered into the car, pulling away minutes later and into the traffic of New York. The trio traveled in silence, Melissa having already passed out and Adam had his cheek laid on the top of her hair and V watched the scenery pass by with her chin rested on her palm.

Two blocks from their home, the driver pulled to a stop, thinking that his patrons were staying at the fancy hotel before him, and he opened their door before pulling their bags from the trunk. They took their bags from the man without a word, Adam slipping a one hundred dollar bill into the man's pocket before they walked away. When their driver's car disappeared around the corner, they all walked down the alleyway next to the hotel, using their shortcut to their homes.

The Waldman Prestige was hardly as prestigious as it claimed; the run-down apartment building was dark and dingy from the outside, with a rusting fire escape climbing all the way up, but it wasn't as bad as some of the other buildings in the area. At least they weren't in the slums or the very dangerous neighborhoods, but this was New York, there was the possibility of danger around every corner.

Unlocking the front door, they took the elevator towards the top floor of the building where their apartments – and more importantly, their beds – awaited them. The elevator made a pathetic attempt to **ding** their arrival onto the floor, the slow opening doors revealing their floor, the uniformed doors of the same shade welcoming them home.

V walked to the end of the hallway, listening as Melissa and Adam unlocked their apartment door and headed inside, and she unlocked her own door. With Germany being about six hours ahead of New York, it was about 10 o'clock at night and all V wanted to do was take a bath and go to bed.

She heard the door across from her apartment open up, turning and smiling at the woman who lived there, Mrs. Morgan. She was in her early fifties with greying hair, dark brown eyes, and a spunky attitude. She lived alone in her apartment after her husband died, her four children all having careers in New York, they paid for her apartment so she could just enjoy permanent retirement.

"Hey Mrs. Morgan, is he already asleep?" V smiled to the woman and the older woman smiled back. "Yes, he passed out not too long ago. He had a particularly hard day today, but he tried so hard to stay awake so he would be able to see you," Mrs. Morgan looked back into her apartment, keeping her voice soft so she would not wake the guest in her apartment.

"Would you mind keeping him overnight again and take him in the morning? I could really use the rest and I would pay you for your time," V felt her eyes getting heavier at the thought of her bed, just a few doors away and calling her name like a siren.

"Oh honey, it's no trouble at all. You look like you need the sleep. You know I adore him and I'd do it for free if you didn't insist otherwise," Mrs. Morgan grinned and V knew she was telling the truth. Even though her children paid for all of her amenities, they never really visited, which left her incredibly lonely. So, she had made sure that she made every possible attempt to include the woman into her daily life and depended on her in times like these, but she couldn't just let the woman do all of it for free.

"Thanks Mrs. M, I'll see you tomorrow," V said, voicing her end in the conversation, unlocking her deadbolt and door before she stepped inside of her apartment. She was finally home. Closing the door behind her and locking them back, she removed her boots at the door and headed inside. All of the lights were off in the apartment, but it didn't really matter with the wall of windows that led out onto the rooftop deck shining the city lights into her apartment. That very feature was the reason she wanted the apartment, because of the incredible view, even for such a price. She passed the kitchen and the entry closet, moving into the decent sized living room, still in slight disarray from when she left a few days ago. Off to the left was the guest bathroom and the second bedroom, but she turned right, moving towards the master bedroom and her connected bathroom.

She almost cried out in happiness when she opened her bedroom door to see her king sized bed waiting for her, the focal point of her spacious room, which still astonished her that she found such a hidden treasure in an apartment in New York. Setting her bag on the upholstered bench that sat at the foot of her bag, she walked into her bathroom, turned on the light before she started to fill her over-sized bathtub. A few months after she started living in the apartment, she talked the landlord into letting her upgrade the bathroom so she could put in a tub she would actually use as well as the gorgeous stone shower with glass walls and the waterfall shower head she put in.

As the bath began to fill, she poured her favorite, scented bubble bath into the water and the scent instantly began to float across the room as the bubbles formed. V sighed as the relaxing scent, moving into her bedroom once more as she pulled off all of her clothes and tossing them into her hamper lazily, pulling on her favorite kimono bathrobe she found while on a job in Japan. The silk was a gorgeous cream color, until just beneath her breasts, the color became a pale shade of pink as the hand painted cherry blossoms bloomed across the fabric. The sleeves were longer at the bottom than at the top and blossoms also decorated those, the sash that tied at her waist also carrying the cherry blossoms along with a red trim. The cherry blossom design on the body of the robe stopped around her calves and returned to the cream color, the robe itself dragging behind her feet because of her short stature.

Plodding back into her bathroom, she turned off the water once it was at a certain point, setting up her iPod and dock to play a soft, classical tune. She pulled her mass of hair onto the top of her head, a few of the curly locks escaping the hold of her pins, but she didn't pay them much attention. The violins soothed her achy muscles as she slid into the welcoming warmth of her bath water, sighing with the relief of finally being home, and letting her head rest against the cool tile behind her head.

The Germany job had certainly been one of her most… bewildering experiences yet. Normally, they were in and out in twenty minutes or less, after having cased the place for a few days, but she had hit more bumps along the road than she had anticipated. One "bump" in particular standing out in her mind like a candle flame in a room absent of light.

_Loki,_ her mind whispered to her, sending a shiver down to trace her spine, her teeth clamping on her bottom lip lightly. He was just some guy in another country and she would probably never see him again. That challenge she had given him was just to let him keep his hopes up, but she knew he'd never find her, especially since she had only given him her initial. Even though she attempted to talk herself into the impossibility, she truly wanted to believe otherwise.

She remembered his hands on her, his skin cold to the touch, but they were firm yet gentle when he touched her. Her mind began to wander off as she thought about how his hands might feel on other places on her body. Tracing up her arms, drifting down the bare skin of her back, clutching at her backside, and his fingers delving into her…

V gasped, the shock of the thought sent fire throughout her body, her eyes drifting down to see her breasts poking out of the bubbly water and noting that her nipples were already puckered in arousal. Just from thinking about him. She knew she hadn't had sex in a while, but she had never seen her body react so quickly to just thinking about someone. Grazing her hand across her breasts, she moved her hand down over her stomach and thighs, letting one of her fingers brush across her pussy. She felt the slick heat that pooled there, her finger spreading her lips, reaching to her clitoris only to find that it was swollen and supersensitive.

She may never see him again, but that couldn't nor wouldn't keep her from fantasizing about him. She pictured his lithe figure looming over her body, his unmarred skin stretched tightly over the muscles, his strong jawline, his mouth, and his hooded emerald eyes. She knew in that moment that she was in for it.

Loki had been waiting for this moment since she'd left his sight. He'd finally see the woman who had escaped his grasp – not once, not twice, but **three** times – and his anticipation was overwhelming. He had waited in his hidden lair, meditating while his controlled workers continued with the machine, hoping to stabilize the Tesseract and open the portal so he could unleash the Chitauri on the human world.

He opened his mind to the world around him, searching through millions of human minds across the world, and he hoped he'd find his way to locating her. He was searching the minds of people somewhere in France when he heard it. _Loki_.

Someone called his name. Someone was thinking about him. Someone had whispered his name into the universe and he had heard them. He knew that voice. He'd know that voice till his dying breath. It was her. _V_.

With a smirk, he ordered Barton to continue their work, quickly disappearing from his hideaway to follow the source of whoever called his name. Reappearing in a Midgardian home, he looked around at the smaller space with a blasé expression. He was raised in the Asgardian palace and he'd become accustomed to the grand size and spacious rooms he'd been brought up in, of course he wouldn't be impressed with the unworthy surroundings. Although it was substantially smaller than he was used it, it held a comfortable, and lived-in aura. Loki decided to remain invisible, just in case he had been mistaken and found himself in the wrong place, but catching the sound of music coming from somewhere in the home.

Maneuvering his way through the home, he found himself in a room that was covered in her scent, and he inhaled the sweet aroma deeply. A bed sat in the middle of the room with other simple furnishings, like a desk and a bookshelf that was teeming with books. He noticed that there was only one other light on and it was coming from the same room where the music was originating, so he decided to check it out. What he saw as he stood at the doorway felt like a punch to the stomach, knocking the breath from his lungs.

She sat in a large tub, her hair piled on the top of her head, and the water within the tub filled with bubbles. Her beautiful breasts were floating on the top of the water and he noticed that they were a deep shade of pink, fully hard and ready for his mouth. He was so enraptured with the sight before him it took him several moments to realize that her head was tilted back slightly, her eyes were closed, and her hand was most likely between her legs considering the soft whimpers that were escaping her parted lips.

Loki felt a mischievous smile tug at the corners of his lips, his mind churning will all of the marvelously wild thoughts running through it before he decided to take advantage of this situation. If she wanted to pleasure herself, he would make sure that she reached her release with his name on her lips. And he would enjoy every second of it.

Leaning against the frame of the doorway, Loki folded his arms across his chest, his eyes falling closed as he quickly and painlessly invaded her mind. He snuck his way into her mind, finding where her pleasure center met her thoughts, and peeking into the fantasy she already was imagining. Although the image was somewhat blurry within the haze of her imagination, he couldn't help but notice that her fantasy man almost looked… like him.

Oh, he was going to **really** this.

He used his connection to her mind to restore the image of him in her fantasy, as if she had seen him a thousand times and knew him from memory, sending them both deep into her fantasy. Loki planned on having her fantasy feel as real as he would soon make her feel when he finally took her body. He looked down at her with a new smirk pulling on his lips and she gasped underneath him, attempting to comprehend the fact that he seemed so… present.

Cupping her body against his, her bottom in his lap and her side pressed into his chest, he began trailing icy kisses along her jawline and down her neck. She turned her face away from him, offering her neck to the mouth that set fire to every fiber in her being, and was happy to allow him to have her.

Loki chuckled against her skin, the hand the wasn't supporting her back drifting upwards to one of her breasts, his large hands easily covering the mound as he gave it a gentle squeeze. A moan ripped from V's throat, her head falling backwards and her back arched towards the feeling, although she had never really been the kind to grope her own breasts while masturbating. She never received any kind of pleasure from playing with them herself or when her past partners did, but whatever she was doing now was apparently working better than before.

He watched as her body squirmed underneath his touch, her breasts pushing against his hand, her breathy moan of a response making him go from partially flaccid to rock hard in moments. What was it about this woman that made him react in such an unusual way for him? As he silently contemplated, he lowered his head to drag his tongue across the rosy nipple of her breast he wasn't fondling, flicking his tongue over the bud so he could hear more of her erotic sounds.

Tweaking her nipple in between his forefinger and thumb made her hips buck in his lap, rolling in search of the friction and pressure that she believed she was keeping from herself. Being the generous god he was – when he felt like being such a god – he allowed his fingers to trace down her body. In between the valley of her breasts, down her stomach, and around the sides of her thighs before they finally drifted just above the place she desired.

He pulled his mouth away from her little bud with one last lick, enjoying that way she twisted and jutted in his hand's direction, her heavy breathing was more than enough tell Loki that she was ready and willing for the pleasure his fingers would surely bring her.

"You want that?" He purred into her ear, inching his fingertips ever closer to the small patch of curls just above his destination, and he had to admit that he enjoyed the fact that she kept herself trimmed. As his fingers brushed through the patch of hair, he heard her moan and whimper, her hand moving to grip onto her shoulder and her pelvis rolling upwards to urge him onward.

With no verbal response from her, Loki decided to tease – or quite possibly sexually torment – the woman trapped against his body. He dragged one, lone finger up and down the outer lips of her entrance, attempting to drive her mad with the fact that his fingers were so close, yet he wasn't touching her in the manner she wanted. He continued this upside-down, U-shaped pattern across her outer sex until she released a sound of frustration.

"I'll ask you once more and this time I expect an answer," Loki explained, grazing his fingers just over her center, allowing her to barely feel the pads of his fingertips against her heat. "Do you want that?" He let a small growl rip through his throat as he bit down on the spot where her neck met her shoulder, causing her to cry out in the pleasure.

"Yes! Yes, please, give it to me," V pleaded, her mind attempting to register and function in the throes of her passion. Why would she deny herself like this? Why would she even make herself beg? Loki noted the furrow of her brows and he knew she was trying to make sense of the situation, so he let his finger part the folds of her center, and he knew all questions were forgotten. She released a 'yes' that turned into a soft, little hiss, her legs falling farther apart to allow him to have access to her most private area.

Loki gathered the creamy liquid that had developed in between the lips of her sex, dragging the liquid up and down her slit, swirling around the bundle of nerves with just the right amount of pressure. She adored the feeling of the icy heat that found its way to her clit, the swirling pressure causing her stomach to clench and the familiar tension rising. He slowly inserted two of his fingers inside her, relishing in the feel of her inner walls clamping onto his fingers, her body moving to meet its invaders. He began a slow rhythm of pulling his fingers in and out of her entrance, his thumb pressing and wiggling against her clit.

He listened as V began murmuring for more like it was her own personal mantra, before he leaned closer to her ear, provoking her into sinking farther and farther into her pleasure. "That's my girl. Do you enjoy how my fingers feel inside of you? You clenching onto my fingers makes me crave to be inside of you. I wonder, what kind of noises will you make when I am buried inside of you?"

Curling his fingers while inside of her, Loki toyed with the lovely little spot that caused V to almost squeal out a moan, her hand moving into his hair and grabbing onto a handful. His fingers continued to guide her closer and closer to her release, his thumb playing a devious game with her clit, and his mouth always whispering his own fantasies into her ear.

V felt her orgasm quickly rising, the tension in her stomach coiling, as Loki's digits repeatedly pressed against her G-spot, and she knew she was hanging on by a thread. "Please… please…please," she whimpered, her pelvis beginning to move erratically, only needing a little more. Just a little more.

"Please _what_?" Loki asked her, nibbling onto the shell of her ear, dipping lower to drag his tongue across her neck. His thumb slowed its pace on her clit and his fingers matched the slow pace; V whimpered at the loss.

"Please, let me cum," V said weakly, frustrated and exhausted from the length of time it had taken for her to get anywhere near release. "Look at me," she heard his voice command and she soon found her blue eyes meeting his emerald pair, holding each other's stares as his fingers slowly quickened their pace.

"Soon, I will have you. Oh, I will have you, and as exactly as I wish. Aroused to the point you writhe and cry out for me, beg for me. And when I am done, you will always remember who you belong to. You are mine," he murmured to her, brushing his cool mouth against her hot lips, his fingers coming to their crescendo once more.

V leaned up to deepen their kiss, mewling into the kiss as her body reached higher and higher once more, the denied pleasure from before returning with vengeance. Soon, she pulled away from his mouth, panting out her breaths and her eyes glazing over as his fingers played her like a fiddle.

"Say my name," he said, in her ear, his breath against her cheek. She barely registered his command, her hands clutching at the back of his neck, trying to ground herself in some way.

"Loki…" she said, breathlessly, her hips undulating once more, meeting his fingers' thrusts and yearning for more pressure from his thumb that teased her clit.

"Say my name!" He ordered, his fingers pumping furiously into her sex, completely drenched from the juices he'd created while in her fantasy.

"Loki, please!" She begged, her voice now closer to a scream, still unable to find that one moment that would send her over the edge. So, she did the only thing she thought would help her: beg him.

"Yes, that's it. Just like that. Now, come for me," his command for her coming out of his mouth as smooth as silk, his fingers working like magic, coaxing her orgasm from her. V's body tightened up and pressed against his, her nails digging into his flesh, and she released the most erotic sound Loki had ever heard. The walls around his fingers held onto him like a vise as her hips lost all rhythm as she lost herself in her orgasm, his fingers slowing and allowing her to ride through her the ecstasy.

Finally, when she sagged against his body, Loki removed his fingers and brought them up to his lips for a taste, cleaning his fingers as she watched him in awe. He smiled down at her, adoration swelling in his heart, as she curled up against his body. Her hands clutched onto his body, as if needing his support, and her eyes fluttered closed.

He kissed the top of her hair before he forced himself out of her mind and into the world around him. Blinking his eyes against the lighting of the bathroom, Loki rolled his shoulders slightly, getting a feel for his solid figure instead of his corporeal form. His eyes finally found V's body, panic surging through him when he found her sinking under the water in her bath, close to the point of drowning. He scooped her out of the water, glaring at the tub as if it was somehow the tub's fault, and turning to take her body back into her bedroom. He knew it was his fault for almost causing her to drown; he shouldn't have amplified her pleasure when he was so close to the pleasure center in her brain. Some Asgardian women were known to faint from that kind of pleasure, how could he have expected his little, Midgardian V not to pass out?

_I will need to have more care with her,_ Loki thought to himself, laying her on her bed as he dried her body off as gently as he could manage. Once she was dry, he picked her up once more, her body bent at an awkward angle as he held her in one arm and pulled the covers of her bed back with the other. Tucking her in, he looked around the room and bathroom to see everything was still laid out, which would make her question what happened. With the snap of his fingers, the music ended, the water in the tub dissipated, and the lights went dark. He nodded at his work, his eyes wandering back to the woman who slept before him, and brushing a stray hair from her face.

He had to admit, it had been fun to cause her such frustration by keeping her from release, almost too much fun. He would definitely make sure he got to do it again. The only problem he saw now would be the urge to ravish her when he appeared before her and not in a fantasy this time. Loki would make sure V became addicted to him and what only he could give her. If there was one thing Loki did not like, it was the thought of his possessions going to anyone else.

She would realize and accept that she was his, whether she liked it or not.

* * *

**Thank you so very much for reading the chapter. How did you like the smutty-ness? I haven't written anything like this in forever, so please make sure to review, favorite, and follow! You can even PM me - I will answer any I receive.**

**Until next time, my dearests!**

**Hugs and kittens,**

**xoxo**


	5. V

**Hello my dearests, I have returned and I apologize for the delay.  
Recently, I lost a very special part of my life - my dog and baby boy, Bruno - who had been in my life since childhood. It was a very devastating experience and we took him to the vet and lost him in a matter of hours. He was the first dog I have ever lost and I don't really know how to cope with the loss, since I still expect him to be there when I walk through the door. So, as you all can assume, I have hardly been in any shape to do any writing. I thank you all so much for your patience, so I tried to make this chapter a bit longer.**

**A big thanks to my reviewers:  
Mrs. WaylandOdinsonBlack - You were very close! I'm glad you gave me such a good guess, it lets me know you're paying attention! Haha.**

**Thank you all once again for your patience, I will try to get back up into quickly posting speed soon! Without further explanation, here is the next chapter of The Chaos in Our Stars!**

* * *

Jolting up from the comfort of her sheets, V's alarm clock's screeching cries brought her forth from the incredible dream she had been having just moments before. Although the memories of the dream escaped her, as many good dreams tend to do once awake, she knew that she had been as ease and apparently enjoying herself if the constant pooling of arousal at the apex of her thighs was any indication.

Glancing at the clock perched on her nightstand, still screaming at her like a possessed drill sergeant, she finally reached over and smacked her hand against the off button on the top. She knew her eyes were telling her to just close once more, roll over, forget about the world around her and seek out that wonderful dream from before, but as she registered that the clock was reading 2:14 PM, V mourned the fact that she could not retreat back into her dream world. Tossing the covers of her bed away, she noticed that she was stark naked under her covers, and alarm bells began ringing in the back of her mind.

_What happened last night?_ She searched her mind for the memories, remembering that she was in the bath and she had been pleasuring herself, then… _Whoa, I must have come so hard that everything afterwards was a blur,_ she theorized to herself. She brushed the worry from the back of her mind, standing and grabbing onto her robe, heading into her bathroom to do her business. She showered, shaved, dried her hair and body before she pulled on a pair of jeans and a faded red sweater with cut out shoulders, and off-white crochet surrounding the cut outs. She tossed her hair up in a lazy pony tail, heading to the front door and sliding on a pair of brown boots that only reached passed her ankle.

She was about to open the door and head outside when a knock on the door sounded before her hand touched the door. Swinging the door open, she found Melissa and Adam standing there before her, although Adam was more interested in the small laptop in his hands as he typed away like a mad man. V stepped back from the door and allowed the pair into her apartment, even though they normally just walked in on their own, unless they thought she was still asleep. "Didn't expect to see you up," Melissa said, landing a quick peck on her cheek as she walked by, heading to take a seat on the couch that filled most of the space that was her "living room", landing on the cushion right next to Adam.

"My alarm woke me up, but I was about to head out and grab a few groceries," V said, closing her front door and moving into her living room, dropping herself onto her favorite piece of furniture, a double chaise chair that welcomed her with its soft cushions and pillows every time she sat in it.

"Well, we just wanted to let you know that all of the pieces have their bids and their prices are constantly rising; they'll clear by the end of the night hopefully. Adam also made sure to hack into the museum's footage to make sure that we weren't seen and switch it with the empty footage if we were," Melissa announced the updates, crossing her legs as she leaned into the back of the couch.

"What are we looking at? I'm behind on a bill or two," V questioned, her hand moving underneath her chin, allowing it to rest her as her head titled slightly as she awaited the response.

"Plenty, especially since we've never taken that many before at once," Melissa smirked calmly, already crunching the numbers in her mind, and apparently enjoying the total that she came to.

"Good. So, I was thinking about grabbing some groceries and maybe ordering in his favorite food to celebrate my getting back. Would you guys like to join us?" V asked, standing from her chair and heading towards the door once again.

"Of course, you know I would never miss out on a chance to cuddle with my favorite man," Melissa said with a big smile, standing up and pulling Adam along with her. As she opened her front door, Melissa and a trailing Adam were the first out of the door, and she followed shortly after, locking the door behind her. She was alone in the hallway once they ducked into their own apartment, so she headed down in the elevator and to the grocery store by herself.

She grabbed the essentials at the grocery store, filling a shopping cart easily as she made her way up and down the aisles. She had no idea how she was going to get everything home, but she was definitely going to try her hardest to make sure she didn't have to put anything back or make two trips. Her shopping motto: **Two trips are for pussies**. She chuckled at her motto, heading to the check out and paying without really looking at the total, not wanting the see the damage she'd done. She knew that a lot of her groceries and items were not technically essentials, but more of the wanted, or the favorites of everyone that would end up raiding her refrigerator.

The woman who had been her cashier had been kind enough to stuff her groceries into strong, reusable bags, so she wouldn't be forced to carry twice as many bags, although they were still very heavy. She braced herself mentally, and her arms that would surely be exhausted by the time she was home, as she stepped out of the grocery store and made her ten-minute walk back home.

She was almost halfway home when she felt a presence nearby, her head turning and her eyes scanning until they landed on the man who appeared next to her. It was him! The guy from the museum, the man she had fantasized about just last night! Loki.

V stopped in the middle of the sidewalk and Loki stopped along with her, a mischievous smile playing at the corner of his lips, as she stood completely stunned. She searched for the words in her mind, but could find nothing. "Ha – how – what?" Had been her attempt at communicating with the man, the one she had been sure she would never see again.

"How did I find you? Oh, that was easy, my little starburst. You simply presented me with a problem… and I am excellent with problems, at both causing and solving them," Loki said with a smile, as he awaited her to come out of her stupor.

She looked him up and down, although he was not in the suit he wore in Germany, the finely tailored, black dress pants that highlighted the length of his legs and the forest green shirt made him look like he had stepped out of GQ Magazine. And could his eyes be any more stunning? She swore, it was like the man had traded his irises for emeralds, they just seemed to shine no matter what lighting they were in.

"So, I do hope you'll keep your end of the bargain and allow me to remain in your company, as I wish to do," he said calmly, looking into her eyes and not allowing them to slip from his. Even without her makeup or her gown, Loki still found this woman absolutely splendid, and he quite enjoyed the fact that she was a few inches shorter without the heels she had been wearing. She now had to tilt her head back slightly to look up at him, otherwise her face would be level with his chest, where he could allow her to rest, cry, or even feel protected whenever he pulled her into his arms.

He watched as a small smile spread across her lips, a faint blush rising on her already rosy cheeks, and he couldn't help but wonder why she was outside in the cold without proper protection. "Well, I did say that if you found me that you could see me again. Technically, you have _seen_ me again, but I wouldn't mind reworking our deal," she said with a small giggle, which sent fire racing through Loki's veins. How could such a small reaction have him craving to tear her clothes off, press her against the nearest solid object, and ravage her delectable body until he was sure she would never even so much as think about another man?

Calming his raging need for her, Loki's eyes scanned her body slowly, landing on the large amount of bags that her arms were straining to carry, small tremors shaking her hold underneath the weight. Without another word, he leaned down and gathered up the bags in his hands, straightening himself and awaiting her to lead him to their destination.

"You know, you really don't have to…" She said softly, trying to take some the bags back, not wanting him to have to deal with the weight of them either. Her hand landed on one of his arms and she was shocked at what she felt: his muscles were barely straining as he held all of her bags!

"V, what kind of gentleman could a man call himself if he witnessed a woman carrying such a burden and did nothing to remedy it?" He asked, the simplicity of his question caused a pause in her, not fully comprehending how such a man could cause such mass hysteria and yet be a complete gentleman.

She led him back to her apartment building, the elevator bringing them both slowly up to her floor, still immersed in companionable silence. The elevator announced their arrival, letting them step into the hallway as V walked to her front door, unlocking the door and letting him enter first so he would be able to set the groceries down in the kitchen. She closed the door behind them, moving into her kitchen as she began to remove the groceries from the bags and placing them in their designated areas with routine efficiency. He watched her silently as she emptied one bag after another, placing them either in a cabinet or the large icebox, folding his arms across his chest to just take in each of her swift movements.

Once she had completed her task, she folded up the bags and placed them in a large drawer that seemed to be filled with them. She seemed to do this quite often, he noted as he watched her bend over to place the carriers in their place, his urge to take her rising once more.

_By the Nine Realms, control yourself!_ Loki scolded himself, taking in a deeper breath to calm himself, giving her a small smile when she finally turned to him.

"Would you like something to drink? We can sit in the living room and get to know each other, if you'd like?" She asked, her fingers drifting upwards to tuck a fly away hair behind her ear. "Whatever you would prefer to drink would suit me perfectly," he answered, taking mental notes as she reached for a pair of glasses and pulling out a large container that held some kind of liquid that fizzed as it was poured.

Handing him one of the glasses, he followed her to the foyer, replicating her motions as she removed her shoes with her feet and then headed into the living room. She took a seat on an oversized chair, but instead of arranging the both of them to be able to fit in the same chair like he wanted to, he perched himself on her couch.

"So, how **did** you find me?" She asked him, setting her drink on the short table that Loki noted the furniture seemed to surround, and she raised one of her eyebrows slightly above the other.

"You called for me, did you not? It was easy to find you once you asked for me," Loki smiled, setting his own glass on the table, lacing his fingers and rested them in his lap.

"I did no - " she started to protest, cutting herself off when she remembered her fantasy from the night before, her face quickly becoming red once more from embarrassment. There was no way, no **possible way** that he could have found her just because she'd had naughty time while thinking about him, was there?

"Oh, you most certainly did, my dear. Do not fret though, I am overjoyed with the knowledge that you wanted me here as much as I longed to be here," he gazed at her, his eyes taking in her form once more, smiling as he saw V physically shiver at his eyes on her.

She shook off the shivers that raised even the hair on her scalp to the tingling sensation, looking back at the man who sat on her modest couch yet still managed to look like he was the ruler of the galaxy. His posture was perfect and V found herself sitting up straighter than before, her breasts pushing forward, and his eyes immediately focused on the pair. She was conservatively dressed, especially for the weather outside, but this man looked at her as if she were permanently stripped bare before him.

Exhaling a soft breath, she reached to pick up her drink once more, cradling the glass in between both of her hands as she took a small sip. Loki smirked to himself when he saw the tint of color in her cheeks rise once more; for such a seductive, little thing in her mind, she surely played innocent well.

There was a knock on the door that called the pair to attention, V's eyes focusing on the door, knowing it would either be Melissa and Adam or Mrs. Morgan. She stood from her place in her chair, setting her glass down once more and heading towards the door, although she did catch the fact that Loki had stood when she did. The man must have taken some kind of etiquette class or his parents taught him to do such a thing since she had only really seen or read about a man doing that kind of thing.

V smiled as the door opened and Melissa and Adam walked through the doorway, both carrying small presents in their hands, but Melissa also had a bottle of alcohol tucked under her arm. "Hello darling! It's time to wet our whistles and celebrate tonight!" Melissa called, heading into the kitchen and setting the alcohol down on the counter. Once the bottle was unloaded, she went to place her present on the small kitchen table, coming to a halt right next to Adam when they finally noticed the male visitor that was standing near V.

"Umm, V… Were you aware that there is a guy currently standing in your living room?" Melissa asked, slightly wary of the man standing before her; V had never really been frivolous in opening her home to anyone she didn't trust and if she wanted to trust them, they had to go through her and Adam.

"Yes, I am aware of him," V laughed sweetly, welcoming them to take a seat in her living room. "Melissa, Adam, this is Loki. We met in Germany while I was there for – ah – work," V introduced, nodding to each person as well as giving them a believable cover for her presence in Germany.

Adam walked forward first, shaking Loki's hand easily, gripping onto it fiercely as if to prove he was not someone to mess with. Loki smiled at the man's weak grasp and failed attempt to show his dominance, but Loki did not mind, it was common for such a bewitching woman such as V would have some kind of protectors surrounding her.

Melissa shook his hand briefly next, releasing his hand as if he'd burned her and stepped back to Adam's side. "It's a pleasure to meet you both," Loki said to the pair before him, giving them both a small smile as he returned to V's side.

"Well, I should be on my way. I do not want to intrude on your celebration," Loki looked down at V, his hand drifting to the small of her back, his thumb slowly stroking the spot there. V looked up at him with a smile, "Why don't you join us? We were just going to order in some food and relax."

"If that wouldn't be too much trouble, I would certainly enjoy staying," Loki looked at her companions, their tensions seemingly eased from the way they had interacted with one another. That was good sign since Loki was not to giving up V, not for anyone.

As they all were heading towards the couch, another knock sounded on the door and a smile broke out across V's face, her smile almost lighting up the entire room as Loki watched her. "Come on in," Melissa called for V, heading into the kitchen to grab herself and Adam as a drink, apparently already knowing who was on the other side.

The door flung open and a boy came sprinting into the room, a smile as bright as V's spread across his face, his arms are flung open wide. Loki watched as V met the boy halfway, wrapping her arms around the child and hugging him tightly, spinning them both around together. "Hey kiddo! Have you been good for Mrs. Morgan?" she questioned, laughing as the boy in her arms was too focused on hugging her as tightly as possible to answer.

As they both calmed down, V sat him on the ground and Loki was able to look over the child once more. His skin was rather pale and he had dark circles underneath his eyes, which didn't seem to match the brightness in his eyes. He wore a simple pair of pants and a super hero shirt, but he also wore a small bandana wrapped around his head. The boy seemed so lively and yet so sick at the same time; his skin was waxy and all of his movements looked like they took an enormous amount of strength. Loki also noticed the small patch of cloth that was taped into the crook of his arm, a small patch of blood appearing on the gauze.

"Joshua, this is Loki. He was really hoping to join us for dinner tonight, but tonight is your night, so what do you think?" V asked the boy, who now looked around the age of seven or eight years old, and was clinging onto V's leg.

Loki knelt down so he would be eye level with the boy, his tension rising slowly but surely. Who was this boy to V? They did not look very similar, but could this boy be her child? This child could very well keep him from seeing V if he did not gain the boy's favor, since mothers tended to agree with their children's assessments of people.

As the boy made his way to Loki, he saw the boy's hands rise before they clasped onto Loki's cheeks, his icy skin seeping into the boy's fingertips. Joshua looked at Loki, seemingly studying him, tilting his head to the side and watching him curiously yet never removing his fingers from the cold that was surely bringing the boy's temperature down.

"I like him. He's my new friend," Joshua spoke with a calm, steady voice beyond his years. Loki smiled at him and the boy mirrored his smile, releasing his cheeks before running off into a room that was off of the living room. V removed the hand that had come to cover her mouth; she had never seen Joshua take to someone so instantaneously that it was completely astonishing to her.

As Joshua bolted into his room, most likely going to play while he waited for food to show up, V watched as Loki stood and gazed back at her. She hadn't meant to spring Joshua on him, but there was no time like the present, she told herself.

V finally noticed that Mrs. Morgan was still standing at the door, so she quickly thanked the woman and paid her, giving her a quick hug before sending her off to her apartment. In the meantime, Melissa and Adam had ordered enough take-out food to feed a small army, which was delivered to the apartment in no time, and soon they were ready to eat.

Dinner was surprisingly lively, considering the new guest at the table, and everyone spoke as if they were in the presence of someone they had known forever. Joshua had insisted on sitting next to Loki, which he hadn't seemed to mind, even keeping him occupied and feeding his energy as he talked about his favorite toys that were also joining them for dinner.

Once dinner was finished, V cleaned up the table and throwing the empty containers into the trash bin, and sending the leftovers home with Melissa and Adam. Joshua had gone into his room to play video games, passing out in his favorite beanbag chair before V had to put him into bed for the night, tucking him in and leaving a small kiss on his forehead.

As she exited the boy's room, Loki watched as she kept her eyes downcast when she moved to stand before him, which he did not enjoy whatsoever. Gently, his put his fingers underneath her chin and tilted her head back to look at him, showing her that there was no anger in his eyes.

"Do you worry what I am going to say to you now that I have met Joshua?" He asked her softly, brushing a piece of hair behind her hair, allowing it to drop to the small of her back once the task was completed.

"Not many men want a woman when an eight year old is part of the package," she murmured, her eyes becoming watery and Loki pulled her into his arms, holding her as tightly as he possibly could without breaking her.

"I have no problem with the boy, if he is yours. I will treat him as if he were my own," Loki whispered into her ear, stroking her hair gently. He felt as V released the tension she had been holding within her, her body finally relaxing against him.

"Joshua is a big part of my life and I don't know what I would do without him. He is all I have left of our parents," she told him, her fingers gripping onto the fabric of his clothing and Loki slightly pulled away. Their parents?

When she noticed the perplexed look on his face, she laughed softly, "Joshua isn't my son. He's my little brother. My parents adopted him when he was younger. They died two years ago and I didn't want him going into the foster system again, so I fought for guardianship over him."

"So, he is your brother. That is quite amazing what you did for him. I do not know if my brother would have fought to keep me if we had experienced what you both have," Loki commented, praising this fierce woman before him. "But, may I ask, why does the boy look so unwell?"

He felt V stiffen once more in his arms, her breath catching in her throat. She braced herself for his reaction, unsure of what he would think about their situation, but she wanted to believe him and give him that benefit of the doubt.

"Joshua has leukemia. It's a cancer in the bloodstream and we just can't seem to get rid of it for him. He goes to chemo more than he goes to school, and it just wears him out. I don't know how much longer he'll hold out, but as long as I can help him, I'll do whatever I have to. I will not lose Joshua."

V awaited the reaction that told her he had finally had enough; first a kid and now a kid riddled with a disease that drained her energy and her bank account? This is why most men didn't still around V for very long, why she chose to stay single and keep the men away from Joshua and away from her heart.

When Loki's lips crashed down on hers, V knew there would be no such reaction that would mean an impending vanishing act. For once she could feel completely happy as she threw her arms around his neck, sinking deeper into their kiss.

* * *

**So, what did you all think? I'm hoping you enjoyed it! Please remember to review, favorite, follow, and feel free to Private Message me! I will answer any questions and return all of the love that is sent my way!**

**Until next time, hugs and kittens,**

**- cortneymonster**


End file.
